what if
by Darkxsakura
Summary: What if Sakura is from a different village. She hates Sasuke for some reason and wants to kill him. Shes rich and has a bloodline and is in a clan, but she cant tell anyone.....What if they find out...
1. new peole

Okay this is my first story and umm... iono... i hope you like it :)

_dgfdfhg--- _thoughts

Chapter 1

"Captain ma'ma." An ANBU member had appeared.

"What is it." Replied a 10 year old Sakura.

"Well..." The ANBU had started.

"Well what? Spit it out!" She demanded.

"The leader( like hokage) has a mission for you to live in Konoha. He has prepared a house for you. You may bring anything of yours with you. You are to watch the Uchiha clan, and be sure not to revel you blood line or clan to anyone. The leader will give you your papers and any data about you to you in the morning, but they are copies just in case you want to come back. I know you are the only one left in your clan and you will be gone...You are apart of this family. The Cherry blossom village's family. Please come and visit captain." The ANBU ha replied.

"I see...Yuki...I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Sakura."

And with that Sakura had left to pack her things. After she was done Sakura went out for a last goodbye to her village. _Looks like I'll be gone for a long time. And I've only been ANBU for 2 years and captain for 1. But i could always get my place back in Konoha and i could always get back at the Uchiha clan...but there is only 1 surviver and the other one left._

"Wow its already 8pm. Time to go." Sakura spoke to herself.

It was any easy trip going to konoha. She evn made a friend along the way. It was a black wolf cub. She named him Ichigo. He kept her company. As 3 days passed they had become best friends. And so as they aproched the village they were stoped buy the guards.

"State your name and the reason you are here." They demanded.

"Sakura Haruno. I am here to ask if i can live here." She replied.

"You may enter." The guard replied.

_Okay...hokages office...the big building. Ahh there it is._ knock knock

"Come in." The hokage answered.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I should have a house here but i would like an apartment please." Sakura stated.

"I see. well then I will reserve it for you later uses and you may look for an apartment." The hokage looked up. " Well you are new here. Would you like to join the academy?"

"Thank you and yes please. Here is my entry form."

" You will be a little late in the year"

" That is okay. It will not be a problem. Thank you and good day."

With the conversation over Sakura left the building to find an apartment.

Afew hours later...

"This will do. Next to the Uchiha's place. Now to undo the scoll." poof Her furniture and etc. appear.

"Now everythings done and clean. So lets get a look around the village. Come on Ichigo, Lets go out."

Outside an hour later

"Nice village...quite and clean. Hmmm...I'm kinda hungry. We havent eatin since this morning and its 4pm."

growl Ichigo was satisfied with the idea.

"Okay its just around the corner." Smiled a happy Sakura.

At Ichiraku Ramen

"SASKUE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"Troublesome woman" mumbled a lazy Shikamaru.

"Hn" replied and annoyed Uchiha.

munch munch Naruto pigging out.

blush A blushing Hinata.

"Poor girl. He will never notice her" Mumbled Neji.

"YOSH! TIME TO BE YOUTHFULL AND RUN 200 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" screamed Lee.

"Lee! Be quite with that stupid youth shit!" yelled an annoyed Tenten.

Lee runs out the door

"..."a quite Shino makes his way out.

"Bark bark bark bark bark.(Naruto is stupid he never notices Hinata)" barked Akamaru.

"Haha. Thats right Akamaru. He is stupid" laughed Kiba.

Sakura comes in and takes a seat.

"I would like...the pork ramen with shrimp please. What would you like Ichigo?"

"growl bark bark(raw meat please)" replied Ichigo.

Sasuke gets up and moves away from Ino and sits next to Sakura.

Sakura can't help but notice that someone sat next to her. She looked up to find a dark blue haired boy sitting next to her.

"Here you go, pork ramen with shrimp and raw meat" said the owner.

"Thank you. Here Ichigo." replied Sakura.

Sasuke looks over. He sees a pink haired girl with a cub wolf. _Odd...I've never seen her befor...I wonder...is she kibas relative or somethin..._

"Aye Kiba. Do you know her? She has a dog/wolf pet thing." Sasuke asked Kiba.

"No, but is she new here? She does look cute." replied Kiba.

_Gosh its loud in here. _Sakura gets her i-pod out and listens to everytime we touch and turns it up to high.

Kiba gets up and taps Sakura's shoulder. "Ummm...Hi...I was wondering...are you new here?"

"Yeah so what? and who are you?''

"My names Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamarupoints to dog on top of head"

"Sakura Haruno." points to Ichigo "This is Ichigo." "Bark(yo)"

"Are you goin to the academy?"

"Yeah."

"Kiba! What are you doing?" spoke Hinata.

"Hey why dont you come meet my friends"

"Sure.Ichigo snince your done you can go home."

"Hey guys! This is Sakura. Shes new here."

"Hn" hned Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hey" replied the girls.

"Yo, Usamaki Naruto here"

"Well thats Naruto. Ino Yamanaka is the blonde, Hinata Hyuuga i the quite one, Neji Hyuuga s her cousin, they bothin have white eyes, Tenten is the one with the buns, Shikamaru Nara is the lazy one and this guy here is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yo. So Uchiha...like the UCHIHA clan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...Why?"

"Nothin just wonderin..."

_Okay this is my chance...i can kill him or get info on the other Uchiha..._

"Well see ya tomorrow"

"Okay then. Bye Sakura"

"Laters people"

_Wait till tomorrow Uchiha... I will get you soon..._


	2. the encounter

Hey! Well i got 2 e-mails about my story and i am going to ... continue:)

evanescence11123 and Dreamergirl92813 thanx! I was really happy that i got a good review.

Chapter 2

Recap---

"Well that's Naruto. Ino Yamanaka is the blonde, Hinata Hyuuga is the quite one, Neji Hyuuga is her cousin, they both in have white eyes, Tenten is the one with the buns, Shikamaru Nara is the lazy one and this guy here is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yo. So Uchiha...like the UCHIHA clan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...Why?"

"Nothin just wonderin..."

_Okay this is my chance...i can kill him or get info on the other Uchiha..._

"Well see ya tomorrow"

"Okay then. Bye Sakura"

"Laters people"

_Wait till tomorrow Uchiha... I will get you soon..._

the next day

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

"I'm up I'm up!" yawed Sakura. -looks at calendar- _calendar says- may first- first day at academy, may 5- birth-day _

"Not much to do..."

It was 5 in the morning and the academy starts at 7:30. So Sakura got up took a bath. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with little red hearts all over, black fingerless hand guards, and black baggy pants with lots of pockets fill with red kunais and shurikens covered in poison, exploding Tags, wire and bandages. With red poisonous senbon needles in her hair and black ninja shoes. She also has 2 hip pouches with a poison spray and antidotes. After she was done she was on her way to Ichiraku Ramen.

Behind her was a little black cub. -rawr-

-Sakura turns around-

"Ichigo, do you want to come too?"

-rawr-

"Okay. We'll get somethin to eat and then we'll train"

-Ichiraku Ramen-

-munch munch munch-

"Another one pleas!" asked a hungry Naruto.

-In come Sakura and Ichigo-

"Pork ramen and raw meat pleas"

"Hey Sakura!!!"

"Aye. Whats up? Your up early."

"Yeah -hehe- Just getting somethin to eat."

"I see...How many have you had? It looks like a lot - point to pile of bowls"

" Ehhh... not much just a few bowls"

- owner places bowl down-

"Here Ichigo"

-bark!-

"Whos that? Your pet?"

"No, a friend"

-Naruto tries to pet Ichigo-

-RAWR!- - bite-

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"He bites."

"Now you tell me..."

-Sakura picks up Ichigo-

-Ichigo cuddles up to Sakura and purrs-

-Ichigo falls asleep-

"He's cute. So why are you up?"

"just to train"

-Sakura moves her hair-( to keep it out of her food)

"Hey whats that mark? It looks like an ANBU tattoo."

-gasp-

"Ohhh that...its nothing."

-Sakura takes her old forehead protector and places it on her left arm.-

"Well I'm done. What time is it?"

"Ummm...6:30. Why?"

"I gotta go. Laters!"

-50 mins later at the academy-

-sigh- "That was a lot of paper work. Just to get my schedule."

-Sasuke comes in...-

-...-

_No ones here...time to get some information..._

"4 Years ago" An angry voice...

"..." Sasuke was curious.

"4 fucking years ago"

"You think your family's dead!"

"..."

"HAH! after the "masacure" 10 of the strongest people from the Uchiha clan came to MY village and killed MY family for no fucking reason!"

-GASP!-

"My family is a live!"

"Yes, and they are coming here for you in a year, but you wont ever see them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whats gonna happen? How is his family live?!?!?!?!


	3. OMFREAKIN GOD

Hey peoples I'm sorry for the delay but I will try to get started in the 3rd chapter sooon. I'm just a lil busy with all the homework. If you 8th graders know what I mean.

I'd like to thank thoes who read my stories[lol i only have like 2 right know. I'm happy that i do not have any flames or angry laters, but i did not need the one about adding more detail or anything. Its just that I'm trying to get used to typing correctly.

Thanks again for the comments

A lil test for thoes who really want to read more:

1. Sakura and who?

Who should i add in the story since they just got in the class. I have not grouped up the people yet but you will see then.

A) Sasuke

B) Kiba

C) Neji

D) Shikamaru

E) GARRA

F) other [ NO YURI!!!!

2. Should Sasuke die?!?!?!?![lol

A) Hell yeah[i like this one

B) FUCK NO!

C) I LOVE SASUKE!

D) I LOVE GARRA[ hecks yeah he is AWSOME

3. Should Saske be happy or no?

A) Yes

B) No

4. Sasuke's family.

A) Alive

B) Dead

C) Leave him

D) Kill him

E) other

5. Make Sakura...

A) AWSOMER

B) Weak

C) Stupid

D) In love

E) emo[is she emo?

F) POWER PUFF GIRLS [lol random...

G) other

Have fun.

Your friend Darkxsakura


	4. night time

Yo what is up? (:

I know its been like a LONGGGG time since I updated...

but here you go (:

hope you like.

thanx for the reviews n help. mucho love 333

'sfdsfdgfd'----thoughts

RECAP!!!

"HAH! after the "masacure" 10 of the strongest people from the Uchiha clan came to MY village and killed MY family for no fucking reason!"

-GASP!-

"My family is a live!"

"Yes, and they are coming here for you in a year, but you wont ever see them."

UNCAP...

Suddenly up in the the air, he didnt even see her move from her spot. She had him up by the collar a few inches off the ground. A red shuriken against his neck.

-sakura-

'Someones comeing...'

As the door opened Sasuke fell to the floor. Sakura in her saet as if nothing had happend.

"Yo Hinata. Whats up?"

"N-n-n-nothin m-much really." the blue haired girl stuttered.

"You know what? We should work on that stuttering. Here this help...or I think it should..."

"Thanks" she replied as she sliped on a beautiful silver bracelet with the words hope engraved on it.

"No prob"

"Hey Sasuke. Why are you on the floor?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Hn" he got up and sat in a corner.

-cough emo cough- "ahemm..." Sakura ummm... coughed. (yo dis girl needs to fix that...)

At that moment the guys came in. Aka Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, and Kba and etc...

"Kiba-kun! Shika-kun!Ahem Naruto Choji." she walks off to talk to Kiba and Shikamaru. On her way she whisped to Hinata "good luck" as the little Hyuuga heir blushed.-che...shes gonna need it- "So Kiba-kun, Shika-kun whats up? Hope we're in th e same squad." Sakura took Akamaru and started to play with him.

"Nothing much. That'd be kool" brown haired boy with triangles on his face smirked.

" So trouble some" a ponytailed boy blused at his new nick name.

Sakura giggled.

"SASUKE -KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a yelling Ino and a bunch of fangirls. They yelled and came about Sasuke.

' Gosh mister emo wanna be' she thought as she watched Sasuke in the cornner.

"Okay class time to get ready for the exams" came Iruka. "Ohhh. Looks like we have a new student. Would you like to wait for next years exam? Oh and is you plaeas. Introduce yourself to the class."

"No, I'll tkae the exam." Facing the class Sakura tells about herself "My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 11 soon to be 12(ohhhh yeah ummmm...I kinda changed her age. so dont get angry.). Please take care of me" There were whistles from the background and glares from the girls.

"Well today we will be taking the transformin techneique. Aka genjutsu. Sasuke you may go first."

-skip this everyone passes they go see the hokage and they all pass. blah blah blah. you knon what happens-

MAY 5TH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yo peoples party at my place. Come on over if you want. NO CRAZY FANBOYS!!!!!" the pink/ black haired girl invited her '"friends"..."Its my birthday then so come and party"

"So Kiba-kun your coming right?"

"Hecks yeah who wouldnt?"

"Kool then see you there" Sakura smiled.

-later that day.-

"Well i hope you all brought your clothes. Cause Its gonna be a SLEEPOVER!!!!" said an excited little ninja.

"Kool. So lets play truth or dare."

"Good idea Hinata. Okay everbody sit in boy, girl, boy, girl etc." said Ino.

The order was...Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Lee, Tenten.

"Okay! I go first. Ummmm...Hinata who do you like." the blonde girl smirked.

"Hehe thats easy Naruto ofcourse."(who that bracelet REALLY help) Everyone besides Sakura gaped at Hinata.

"Good job Hinata." Sakura gave her a Hi-five. Hinata returned the gesture."Your turn Hinata,"

"Ummmmm..." Hinata looked around.'Neji-san seems to get along with sakura a little. Maybe...'

FLASH BACK!

"Hey Sakura! You wanna come and eat with us?"

"Sure but whos the other person again?"

"Oh yeah. This is Neji-san, he is my cousin."

"Ohhh. Well nice to meat you" Sakura smiled at Neji.

"Hn." a little blush crept across his face.

After they ate they went to train.

In a heated sparring match you could hear metal clash with metal. They were even.you couldnt tell who was winning. But if you knew her you could tell she was holding back.

'Shes pretty good.'

'Haha. Hes okay for a prodigy.'

"Your pretty good Sakura but not for long."

"Ohhh really." she said. 'Maybe i should let him win...'

"Got'cha" Ssmirked the Hyuuga. Neji had her pushed up against the tree a kunia at her neck.

"Ohh really now." In a flash Sakura was ontop of him. Her Shuriken at his neck. She whispered into his ear." I got you." She breathed against his ear. A blush came across his face.

Ata far away distance Hinata saw what happened."Hehe. Looks like Neji-san fell for her too."

END FLASH BACK!!!!

"Okay...I dare Sakura to kiss neji!" the little Hyuuga giggled at nejis shocked face.

"Nani?!?!?! I barley even know her."

"Its okay. Its just a dare." Sakura was infront of him. Geting closer but the seconds. Neji leaned back not wanting to be embarassed. He stopped as his back reached the back of the couch. She got closer. Her warm breath against his neck. On her knees she began to wrap her arms around his neck. Kissing his neck going up to his chin. At the edge of his lips she gave a quick peck and moved away. She giigled when she saw his face. Pink and surprised. Everyone laughed at him. He shruged it off and Sakura countinued with her turn.

"Ino I dare you to...go to Irukas house and take a embarassing picture of him and use it as black mail for him to take us girls shopping" smiled a happy Sakura.

"I like that idea Sakura." Smirked an evil looking Ino."Well se you guys soon."

"Sooo...Whos gonna take her urn while shes gone.?" Asked Hinata.

"I will!!!!! I dare Kiba to go to that one sensies house, whats her name...Kurenai and steal her close and put on top of the hokage tower where everyone can see it." said naruto.

"haha, Thats a good one. Okay then befor I go... I dare Lee to..."

"YOSH! IT WILL BE MY TURN SOON!!!! I'LL TAKE ANYTHING YOU GOT!" Interupted lee.

"I dare you to not speak one single thing about youth for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" sobbed Lee. "T-T-Tenten goto Sasuke's house and drag him outside for all of his fangirls when hes a sleep."

"Okay. That will be a sight to see."

"Ummm...Naruto i dare you to sleep with Hinata tonight." smiled Tenten. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"S-S-Sure...Ummm Neji you sleep with Sakura then." Said two blushed.

"OMG!!!!! I GOT IT!!!!! " Ino cane running in with paper in her hands."Look look look. OMG its halarious!!!!" Everyone looked at the picture. "HAHAHAHA" Everyone started laughing. It was a a picture of a cross dressing Iruka ina skirt and a tangtop wearing makeup.

"Yo Im back the clothes it up too. HAHAHA! is that Iruka-sensei."

-yawn- "guys its late maybe we shold get some shut eye." Said a sleepie Sakura.

"lets open te persents and the cake first." Sugested Hinata.

"okay. Lets see...Hinata first."She opened the pretty purple box to find a pink friendship bracelet. "Oh my gosh Hinata its beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it"

"AWSOME!!! I like the red and black katana. Thanks Neji." He blushed.

"Ramen nice Naruto. Here you can eat it." "YAY!!!!!!" yell an overly happie blonde."

For the other presents she got kunias shurikens and etc, dont forget the book of youth. Yippe. (sarcastic) "okay lets eat the cake!!" Everyone is singing lalala and eating the cake.

"Hey this cake is really good" said naruto. Everyone agreed.

"Thanks I made it myself."

Later that night everyone went to sleep. Neji with Sakura, And Naruto with Hinata. While the girls were a sleep and Lee in the corner, Naruto got up and woke Kiba. "Ne Kiba arent you corious about Sakura-chns life? You wanna look around with me?"

"Kool. Lets go."

The twos got up and went into Sakuras guest room. It seemed normal. Next they went to Sakuras room. They looked around and saw...a normal looking room, But in the closet was something they didnt expect to see.

A whole bunch of teddy bears and pink frilly things. Pictures of Sasuke everywhere. (hahahaha jkjk.)

What they really saw was a secret room. They looked inside to see all different sorts of waepons and scrools and ect. But in a croner they saw a safe. They opened it to find some papers. The paper read...

"Sakura Haruno Aka Black cat. Deadly and strong. On her left shoulder is a tatto. She is originally from Cherry Blossom village. Sent on a secret misson."

"WOW...Didnt expect this or anything in here."

"Yeah me either Kiba."

-In the living room.-

"There gone..." The mysterious figure got up and left towards the room the boys were in. Inside the figure saw them. reading a paper. It sneaked up on the and grabed them by the collar. " What do you think your doing" came an angry voice fro Haruno Sakura.

-Glup- "ummmmm...We were just curious..."

"Curious huh! Well be curous about this!" She smacked them on the head and the were knocked out.

-With Neji-

"Hmmmm wheres Sakura." Neji walked into Sakuras room to find her doing something to Naruto and Kiba. ' What the heck is she doing.?' A paper flew to the floor. Neji picked up the paper and read it. 'Oh my god. Tsunade need to know.' Neji dissapeared and back to the spot where he was befor Sakura could find him missing.

Yo! Thanks for reading! review plz (:

I bet your happy that a updated but i dont know if you'll like it or not. just tell me and i'll change it.hopefully i'll update again soon


	5. shit

sup! what it do?

HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!

Well thanks for the reviews. i see that you like it very much and REALLY want me to countinue. Haha fun fun fun.

RECAPIE

"There gone..." The mysterious figure got up and left towards the room the boys were in. Inside the figure saw them. reading a paper. It sneaked up on the and grabed them by the collar. " What do you think your doing" came an angry voice fro Haruno Sakura.

-Glup- "ummmmm...We were just curious..."

"Curious huh! Well be curous about this!" She smacked them on the head and the were knocked out.

-With Neji-

"Hmmmm wheres Sakura." Neji walked into Sakuras room to find her doing something to Naruto and Kiba. ' What the heck is she doing.?' A paper flew to the floor. Neji picked up the paper and read it. 'Oh my god. Tsunade need to know.' Neji dissapeared and back to the spot where he was befor Sakura could find him missing.

Yo! Thanks for reading! review plz (:

UNCAPIES

-------next morning...

-YAWN- Sakura got up to see everyone still sleeping.(Including Naruto and Kiba.) She silently jumped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen to make some breakfast. After whe was done she went back to the livingroom. As she was about to wake them up a loud scream came from a shocked angry and embarrased woman.

"NO NOT THE PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a whiskered faced blond. "Huh what? what happened?" Everyone just stared at him.

"Well get up, eat and lets get back to the academy." said an irratated Sakura.

----------The academy

Everyone is placed in their groups blah blah blah. They meet their senseis blah blah blah. KIba gets yelled at. Everyone laughs blah blah blah. (you know the rest.)

'Fucking bull shit. Why'd i have to get put in this dumb ass group'(wonder who said that...)

Unknown to everyone elsesinces he doesnt go to the freakin academy the white eyed boy snuck off to the hokages tower.

----at the tower

"Hokage-sama. There is some information i think you would like to know."

"What is it Neji."

"Well this paper was found in the house of Haruno Sakura." He handed the paper to the hokage. He picked it up and quickly scanned it over.

"Well I see. Pleas inform her to come right away."

"Hai" and off when the prodigy.

---------Academy.

The Hyuuga stealthly went to the black and pink haired(did i ever mention her hair...my bad) girls class room. Inside He could see her on the phone talking to someone.

"Yeah yeah I know.I'll get them and make them shut up."

"Good. Just make sure the information doesnt leak out."

"Yes I know you've told me like a billgillion times"

"If it gets out you are NEVER to return" came a harsh voice.

"Hai" She hung up her black cell phone and started out the door.

----Nejis pov!

'Holy fucking shit...'

----end pov...

"Ohh hey Neji.Whats up?"

"Hokage-sama asked for you."

AUTHORS MOMENT!

OMG! I dont feel like writting alot right now... i dont wanna disapoint you guys...ahhh my hands are cold...-tear tear-

-Neji comes up and huggs author.-

"Get away from my flower!" Growled and angry red head.

"PANDA-CHAN!!!!" runs up and jumps him.

-----BACK TO THE STORY...

At the hokages tower in walked a black and pink haired girl in a short sleved black shirt, fish net shirt black capirs and red and silver chains and usuall weapons.

"Please move your hair from your left shoulder." When she did an ANBU tattoo was there just like the kohanas but a cherryblossms. "I see it is true then.What is your true goal here girl?" asked the hokage.

"Nothing just to live here in peace."

"Well then i will have to ask you to become one of our ANBU members if you please."

"Hai."

"You may go and have your choice of mask."

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura came out of the hokage tower and glared at Neji forwhat he had done.

---------------Later at her house.

"Im sorry sir they found out but not the part about my goal or other half of my life."

"Well you still got caught. I'm sorry to say you must not return. You can visit but you cant stay for long."

"Hai." She hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Yo. Supp man. I gots a job for you. Meet me tonight in the forest." With that she hung up and went to the window. She saw Ichigo out side. The wolf informed her of what was coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha. That is such a short chappie. (:

well i wonder whats going to happen and who she called...

iLY!!!  
REViEW PLZ (:


End file.
